


sweet surrender

by pasupa (purplecity)



Series: renhyuck in japan [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecity/pseuds/pasupa
Summary: “Oh, angel. You really couldn’t hold it in, could you?”“Shutup,” Renjun hisses.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: renhyuck in japan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178555
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	sweet surrender

**Author's Note:**

> RENJUN CAT MAI— *gets shot*
> 
> i did not proofread this. pls don't look at me 
> 
> title is from [sweet surrender](https://open.spotify.com/track/5ZShB1gH5EttCV37nfy0fS?si=XhV2nfMPQdKHEhN1RhcnCw) by akimoto naomi

“Oh, angel. You really couldn’t hold it in, could you?”

“Shut _up,_ ” Renjun hisses. 

Spending his lunch break stuffed inside a bathroom stall is hardly ideal. For one, it’s cramped, and the lack of space is made prominent when he’s pushed against the door. On top of that, he’s not alone—Donghyuck’s smug face is staring at him hungrily. 

This is bad. 

Renjun could be fired on the spot if a coworker—or maybe even a jealous customer—happened upon them. A maid with his hips pressed against a customer’s, his leg pushed back by a palm on the back of his exposed thigh, the opaque black stocking rolled to his knee—scandalous. Horrifying. A violation in countless ways. He’s probably breaking every rule there is right now, but he doesn’t even have room to care about that right now because the pressing issue is—

“This feels good, huh?” Donghyuck coos, his voice tickling Renjun’s ear. While he holds Renjun’s leg in the air, forcing his layered skirts to blossom, his other hand messes with a little remote. “The way you froze each time—it was so funny. And hot. But mostly funny.”

“I was literally in the middle of drawing on a lady’s omurice once. You do _not_ fucking know how hard it is to draw with a ketchup bottle,” Renjun spits, then a “Fuck you.” But it’s reduced to a helpless whine once Donghyuck drags the notch _again_ to its highest available level. “I hate you so much, holy shit—”

The vibrations pulsate in his body, sending shivers all throughout. He bites on his lip, muffling a moan, his head reclining into the stall. He’d been battling with _this_ almost the entirety of his shift because Donghyuck is, at his truest nature, a sadistic bastard. But he’s not really mad—it _was_ a deal that he himself agreed to, after all. He just never realized how serious Donghyuck was about this. 

Then again, it’s fucking Donghyuck. He should’ve known better.

“You love me,” Donghyuck hums. Renjun doesn’t deny it. He presses his lips to Renjun’s trembling jugular, leaves kisses along a breadcrumb trail from his Adam’s apple to collarbones. “You’re so fucking cute, Junnie. You have no idea how hard it is to just watch you from a distance.”

“I get it. You’re a horny little rat,” Renjun remarks, the punch in his voice barely having an impact because of how shaky he is.

Donghyuck makes a noise of amusement against the ball of Renjun’s shoulder, feeling its curve, subjecting it to more wet kisses and gentle suckling. The hand gripping Renjun’s thigh—so soft and plump—slides downward, cupping the shape of his ass cheek. Renjun reaches his arms to hook around Donghyuck’s neck. Without the support, he’d definitely fall to the tile floor, his legs too unstable to keep up. The bells on Renjun’s ribbon wristbands produce a muted jingle.

The vibrations continue relentlessly. Renjun swears there’s a function for different types of vibrations, different stimulating rhythms, and that Donghyuck has explored each and every option this past hour. Donghyuck clearly has no intentions to turn the fucking thing off. Renjun makes his frustration evident by biting into Donghyuck’s neck, but of course that only excites him further.

“Ooh. We’re feeling feisty today,” Donghyuck says with a delighted laugh. Without a word, Renjun licks the bite marks, then shifts to the side and starts sucking the skin _hard._ Donghyuck’s laughter is replaced with a groan. “ _Fuck,_ baby.”

Renjun huffs, his hot breath tickling Donghyuck’s sensitive new bruise. “Are you gonna keep torturing me or are you gonna get on with it?”

Donghyuck tuts. “How impatient. Remind me which one of us is the maid again?”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Donghyuck’s hand is introduced to Renjun’s bulge, rubbing into the fabric of his safety shorts. Renjun almost gives in, almost moans like they’re alone in bed, but he bites the urge away. “I will risk getting fired if it means I get to see your blood.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Donghyuck giggles. Smiles like the devil—but Renjun already knows how evil he is. Yet he plays right into it because in the end, being fucked by the devil is the only way to go about things. Even if it means a scandalous lunch break and staining his (not cheap!) costume with come.

Donghyuck’s hand has slipped under the fabric by now. Met with Renjun’s cock, he gives it a teasingly light stroke of his fingers, collecting his precome that’s been seeping through the shorts for a while now. He feels Renjun physically twitch under his touch and his grin is unbelievably wide. 

In order to keep the noise at a minimum, Renjun opts to stuff his lips with Donghyuck’s neck, pressing sloppy, lazy kisses everywhere like his life depends on it. And it really does—it’s made clear as day when there are footsteps, louder by the second, then the neighboring stall swinging open, clicking closed. 

Renjun might faint.

 _Do. Not._ Renjun whispers as soft as he can, a warning that encompasses every single thing Donghyuck could scheme in this scenario. It’s a hopeless prayer, unfortunately for him. _Turn the shit off,_ he has to add, because the buzzing, even if most of it is muffled in his ass, is still audible.

For once, Donghyuck acts sensible and obediently presses the power button. The relief comes as a wave, soothing Renjun’s tensed-up muscles. His limbs go lax, though the problem of his hard cock and Donghyuck’s palm gripping its length remains.

But if there’s anything Renjun has learned in the past, it’s to never celebrate prematurely around Donghyuck.

Just as Renjun thinks he’s safe and sighs, Donghyuck drags the shorts down by its waistband. Renjun doesn’t process it quick enough to retaliate, to tell him that’s a bad fucking idea. A sudden loss of warmth and pressure he’s gotten accustomed to—the vibrator is pulled out of him—causes his hips to buck. Wide-eyed in disbelief, he blinks at Donghyuck, demanding an explanation that he won’t get. 

Donghyuck simply pouts. _Oops._

Panic sets in as Donghyuck’s hand gradually replaces the toy. Finger by finger, there’s a soft _squelch_ each time a digit slides in since he’s already plenty wet. Renjun shudders, begs the gods to have mercy on this Tuesday lunch break, but only the devil answers his pleas. 

Donghyuck does not allow for leeway. His fingers’ movements are scattered, spaced out so at any given moment there’s sliding, thrusting in Renjun’s hole. Meanwhile, the toy is gently dropped in the pocket of Renjun’s apron—okay, that thing is wet, ew—and Donghyuck teases at his open chest. It’d be too much work to undo his outfit, even Donghyuck realizes that, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tug on the white fabric—it’s elastic!—and find Renjun’s dark nipples.

Renjun redirects his curses to the person occupying the next stall. Could they piss (or whatever they’re doing in there) _any_ slower?

Donghyuck is _so_ good at fingering him, skills that are seemingly enhanced by the threat of getting caught in the godforsaken bathroom. Renjun wordlessly rasps, every spiteful _fuck you_ turned into pure mush. Without thinking, his leg lifts higher, a subtle way of his body submitting to Donghyuck’s handwork. 

_God_ he hates Donghyuck and his stupid remote-controlled vibrator. If Donghyuck wanted to fuck him while he’s in his maid outfit, he could’ve just asked. And not do it at the actual cafe. 

But that doesn’t matter now. It’s too late to turn back—Renjun’s dick is throbbing, begging for a sweet release. Donghyuck is a veteran at fingering Renjun, so he knows which spots garner the sweetest moans. Renjun keeps fighting—he smashes lips against Donghyuck’s, an indirect (or not) way of making them both shut up.

Donghyuck’s fingers are so quick. So merciless. There’s three of them now—or it could be four, Renjun honestly can’t tell—and they’re so rapid, drilling into him, memorizing the shape of his insides and oh god he’s so close— 

The toilet flushes.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Renjun exhales as soon as the person leaves the bathroom. Donghyuck’s cackle echoes into the hollow stalls. 

“You did such a good job staying quiet,” Donghyuck murmurs, his lips lingering on Renjun’s jawline. The appraisal is more like an overjoyed taunt, coupled with a grin that Renjun would love to slap off his face.

By now, Donghyuck’s fingers pull out. He obscenely licks the fluid coating his fingertips, showing Renjun just how _slick and horny_ he is, wanting to shame him like the devil he is. Renjun’s glare burns into Donghyuck’s very being—but with clouds of lust swirling in his eyes and his entire face flushed, there’s not much he can manage except: “ _Please._ Just fuck me already. I— I need—”

“Need what?” Donghyuck asks with a snicker. 

He does not neglect the beautiful body prepared to sin in front of him—his fingers pinch Renjun’s nipple, toying with its hardness. Renjun’s breath hitches, bursts out in broken intervals at the sensation. _Fuck_ —why is everything Donghyuck does so fucking good?

“Your cock,” Renjun practically whines. But he’s frustrated at Donghyuck for making a mess out of him at work, so he corrects himself. “Your stupid little cock.” 

Donghyuck feigns offense. “Stupid? Well, then.” He clears his throat and pulls himself away, acting disinterested for the sake of being irritating. “Guess you’ll have to find a smart cock instead.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have the patience for this. 

“Do me a favor and stop talking,” Renjun hisses as he reaches for Donghyuck’s crotch. As expected, the bulge is swelling under his jeans. 

Donghyuck simply grins contentedly while Renjun has to undo his belt and zipper himself. His cock immediately bursts from behind his boxers, an _enormous_ size, dripping beads of eager precome. Renjun almost scoffs. As if Donghyuck could ever resist when he’s this aroused by him. 

Somewhere in Renjun’s look of annoyance, there’s a glint of satisfaction.

Renjun takes no time in grabbing Donghyuck’s cock, admiring its thickness in his sweaty palm. He begins pumping, stroking like there’s no tomorrow, not even giving him the chance of slow, introductory moves. 

Its effects are instantaneous. Donghyuck throws his head back, a guttural noise thrown into the air. His body slumps forward, its weight pressing their hips together. Renjun licks the edge of his lips as Donghyuck’s cock jerks into the lines of his palm—god does he want the fucking thing _in_ him already.

From an inner pocket of his coat, Donghyuck incredibly supplies a compact container of lube. Renjun’s disbelieving exhale amalgamates with a condescending laugh.

“You seriously brought lube with you,” Renjun breathes, finding the concept incredulous yet that feeling is suppressed soon enough. Of course he fucking did—he’s Donghyuck.

“‘Course I did,” Donghyuck replies, as if Renjun’s self-confirmation wasn’t enough. A couple deep groans from the depths of his chamber are pushed into the crook of Renjun’s neck. Donghyuck’s hands, running low on tolerance, grab Renjun’s legs one by one, guiding them around himself. “Fuck, Renjun,” he whispers, shamlessly destitute, and Renjun’s ego is nice and fed. “Need you,” a mutter lost in the heat of their bodies, but loud enough to be heard.

“Then take me already, dumbass.”

So Donghyuck does exactly that—fingers covered in lube, slippery, tease at Renjun’s hole. Draws circles slow, tantalizing. Renjun grumbles an impatient complaint as it happens, legs situated right around Donghyuck’s pelvis. His entire body is trembling, pleading for cock, an ardent call that is music to Donghyuck’s ears.

To neither of their surprise, Donghyuck slips in with ease. Renjun had been stretched open by the vibrator from hell and with lukewarm lube, the sheer _size_ advancing into him is electric. Sends shocks to his limbs, to his nerves like the vibrator from hell. It absorbs all the space his ass has to offer and when that’s insufficient, somehow creates even more with another push. There’s never a dull moment when Donghyuck’s huge cock burrows its way in.

“So fucking _big_ —” Renjun wails. He’s cut off by his throat sucking in air when Donghyuck, dragging out once, slams himself back in. 

“Not too loud, baby,” Donghyuck warns, but it’s meaningless coming out of his mouth. 

Renjun is clenching around Donghyuck’s cock every other second as though forcing the length to stay inside. It’s a lot of work just to travel out halfway, and he _feels_ the goddamn ridges in Renjun’s cavern massaging his cock each time. His first thrusts are careful, agonizingly slow, but powerful—Renjun’s back thuds faintly against the stall. 

Donghyuck looks at Renjun—sweat down his temples, glossy eyes and faint eyeshadow all glitter of glamor under the bathroom lights. What a fucking angel he is, those hanging lips and brows twisted in pleasure. A surge of _want_ erupts from his core and before he realizes it, his hips are pistoning aggressively. His ballsack slaps Renjun’s ass on impact, the lewd noises subdued only to a certain extent by Renjun’s skirt flapping around weightlessly. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Donghyuck growls. He finds Renjun’s waist to be the perfect little thing to hug, as per usual, so he grips the delicate lines of his shivering figure. 

Rediscovering the best parts of Renjun—whether it’s the dips of his collarbones, his audaciously narrow torso or his thighs plump like mochi—is so fucking addicting. There’s always something new in store for Donghyuck to devour and that’s what he likes best about Renjun—small in frame, vast like the universe in his secret charms. But only one person has ever had the privilege to unlock the chest of his infinite treasures, who just so happens to be—

“ _Donghyuck,_ ” Renjun gasps. Claws dig into Donghyuck’s back. Lips graze his neck, yearning for a sloppy kiss but too lackluster to actually administer one. 

Reactive gasps escape his throat whenever Donghyuck thrusts in, reaching farther than any dick, any toy that’s been stuffed in his ass. Nothing will beat the hunger, the vigor of Donghyuck’s hard cock ramming into him mindlessly. Renjun’s fallen so far down for Donghyuck, he’s not sure if anything else will satisfy him like this anymore.

Both of them seemingly forget where this is transpiring. They allow themselves synchronized gasps and groans, the sound of wet kisses against bare skin that ricochet off the walls and echo back to their stall. Donghyuck’s name, slurred off Renjun’s tongue that refuses to keep within his mouth. Donghyuck catches it with his own, and they enter a world where all that matters is _skin on skin_ and _Donghyuck’s cock_ and _Renjun’s ass._

Renjun’s head spins. Everything around them is spinning. His hands cup Donghyuck’s face, a thread of saliva connecting their fates. They stare. They admire the other’s gaze stricken with utmost pleasure. If they weren’t on the verge of orgasm, they’d be smiling like idiots. 

Renjun’s lips brush against Donghyuck’s but they don’t kiss. Instead, Donghyuck has the pleasure to feel every syllable his lips dazedly utter. “I’m so— I’m so _close._ ” 

The base of Donghyuck’s cock nearly fuses with Renjun’s ass cheeks with how it meets him so intensely. Renjun tilts his head to the side, the strength to keep himself upright long gone. It opens new opportunities for Donghyuck to suckle at his neck, earning him soft mews.

“Me too,” Donghyuck whispers hoarsely. His hair falls, dangles if not stuck to his forehead with sweat. Renjun threads through the locks, lips parted and breathing empty pleas for _more._

With a guttural grunt, Donghyuck guides Renjun’s weight entirely onto him. His ass hangs in the air now, which Donghyuck clutches, fingernails driving into pleasantly soft flesh. A low chuckle fills Renjun’s ears—his hips have been rolling on their own ever since Donghyuck had paused.

“So fucking greedy, Renjun.” Donghyuck pants. His warm breaths are like fiery mist in contrast to the chilly bathroom atmosphere. “Can’t even wait for two seconds?”

“Fuck you,” Renjun decidedly says. 

“I’m fucking you, actually,” Donghyuck laughs, biting the tip of Renjun’s ear. His volume lowers seductively. “We’ll try the other way sometime though, yeah?”

There’s another pause, then Renjun’s own bitter laughter. “You’ll regret it. You won’t be able to fucking walk.”

Donghyuck grins. “Sure, babe.”

Renjun is about to spew another curse word at Donghyuck when the thrusts abruptly resume, the cock that lay dormant now awake and throbbing once more. It catches him off-guard, pulls a high-pitched yelp out of him that Donghyuck eats up like a fucking birthday cake.

Each time Donghyuck shoves his cock upward—which reaches further than before, since Renjun is essentially sitting on him now—Renjun’s body jerks, bounces because he can’t counteract the momentum. 

Renjun whimpers. They’re close to their climax and they both know it. Adrenaline rushes through Donghyuck’s system and his thrusts gain a newfound power. An engine that gives it all before it dies down, channeled into Donghyuck’s cock that Renjun feels like is growing impossibly large. There really is no exaggeration when he calls it a monster cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Renjun rasps, the heat of ecsatsy building and building inside until he can’t repress his primal, raw cries any longer. “Donghyuck— God, you fuck me so _good._ ”

Donghyuck’s huffs of labor mixes with his laughter at the honest compliment. “Only for you, angel— _Fuck,_ no one clenches me like you do. My fucking _angel,_ Renjun.”

They sense it. They’re so close now. Renjun’s body surrenders completely to Donghyuck’s domineering movements, his cock that slides in and out to claim it all as rightfully his. 

Renjun takes hold of Donghyuck’s face, drooling at the mouth and eyes wavering, swimming in pleasure. He brushes his thumb over Donghyuck’s moles, counting them, smitten with the way his handsome face looks so wicked and _treacherous_ because of Renjun’s warmth devouring his cock.

Renjun is slammed so good that there’s no capacity for words. Every thrust knocks air from his lungs. His uncontrollable moans steal the rest. Donghyuck’s cock carves its form into Renjun’s body, marking the place as his throne. With a heavy kiss under his chin, Renjun’s head tilts back, quivering lips reciting the only thing they know: _Donghyuck._

Donghyuck’s come disperses in uneven spurs when his base is pressed perfectly along Renjun’s ass. The fluid flows, pools inside Renjun as he convulses amid a mind-numbing orgasm. Some of it he can feel dribbling down. Leaking through the tiny crevice between his hole and Donghyuck’s massive cock that acts as a temporary plug.

Their panting merges in the air within the tight space. Exhausted, Renjun’s torso collapses forward, his cheek finding a spot to rest atop Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck’s arms reach lovingly to his waist, curling into an embrace that holds them close together. 

He smells like guy sweat and faint cologne—gross, usually, but right now Renjun is intoxicated on Donghyuck’s testosterone. Too dizzy, too drunk on how fucking hot Donghyuck was pounding into him.

“Christ,” Renjun mumbles, just now remembering he’s on lunch break. “So much fucking come.”

“Not my fault. You milked me dry,” Donghyuck says, shrugging. Bringing himself to the toilet, he sits with Renjun held tightly in his arms.

After exchanging Renjun’s disgruntled frown with Donghyuck’s innocently sweet smile, their lips meet for a slow, languid kiss. The gentle and tender aftermath of, arguably, one of the best fucks they’ve ever had. In the bathroom of Renjun’s workplace no less. 

Donghyuck carefully drags himself out of Renjun. The _slip_ of his thickness and sudden emptiness causes another stifled moan from Renjun, which is immediately followed by flushed cheeks in embarrassment. Come oozes out—Renjun swears Donghyuck had a heavier load than usual. Which is just great, considering he has to return to work in a few. 

“Ugh. How am I supposed to deal with _this_ for another three hours?”

His indignation shows in flattened lips, him lifting his skirt to see the damage that’s been done. As long as nothing gets on his clothing it should be okay—but he knows from experience that Donghyuck’s come will perpetually trickle down his thighs if he does nothing about it. And Donghyuck notices it too, which gives him an ingenious idea.

“Don’t worry,” Donghyuck confidently assures. 

Renjun blinks at him, puzzled until there’s a smooth surface pressing into his sore entrance. It’s _cold_ , strikingly cold to the touch. The come inside him gets pushed back, barricaded by the vibrator, and it is _not_ a sensation he thinks he can comfortably walk around with.

“You—” Renjun starts, mouth agape. “Are you _serious?_ ”

“It’s perfect, right?” Donghyuck grins, all teeth. “Keep my babies warm for me, will you?”

Renjun doesn’t even know where to begin with that. Maybe an uppercut would be appropriate. But Donghyuck is smiling ear-to-ear and, unfortunately, he’s adorable as hell. And sometimes funny.

They laugh together into a sweet kiss.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Only for you, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpIecity) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pasupa)


End file.
